


Detained (the donuts were worth it)

by Fireflower34



Series: You raise me up [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Detention, Gen, Karma being Karma, Not meant to be shippy but you do you, School, The Author Regrets Nothing, There should be more tags, eh, hello writers block my old friend, second work in series, some humor?? I guess???, tiny tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Series: You raise me up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Detained (the donuts were worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> This. Took me forever.  
> Im sorryyy but i managed to squeeze this out between the cracks in my writers block  
> it may or may not have something to do with me watching too much anime  
> oh well  
> hopefully this isn't too bad  
> enjoy!

Karma hadn’t meant to do it

Honest.

Well, okay. Maybe not that honest.

But not that  _ not _ -honest either.

So he’d been wishing he could punch the guy, but he hadn’t intended to actually  _ do _ it.

It’d already been around a while since school started. Most of the careless students had been kicked out by now, leaving the classrooms blissfully (and boringly) quiet. Most of the jerks and assholes had been kicked out too, the rest of the class far too focused on studying to do anything else. 

Karma was bored out of his mind

None of the work had been particularly difficult. For all the fuss about midterms, he actually wasn’t that worried. That didn’t seem to be the case for anyone else though. The cafeteria was almost always close to empty, and the library almost always close to full. He’s pretty sure every last textbook in the school had been checked out by now. But oh well. If they wanted to work their butts off then let them; Karma had no intention of getting caught up in their informational frenzy.

It got worse as exam day approached

The atmosphere had shifted from tense, to downright oppressing, keeping Karma on edge with a feeling like something was going to blow up if he made a noise. The lunch room was so void of life he actually popped his head into the library every once in a while. Not that it was much livelier, but at least there were  _ people _ . Being alone in huge rooms that were meant to hold multiple humans was a feeling he came to school to  _ avoid. _

Besides, he could throw a few tips at Shiota while he was there.

The bluenette had spent most of his time studying too, rushing off after school with a wave and an apologetic smile. Karma didn’t  _ mind, _ exactly. He knew better than to ask him to stay and risk his academic performance. He’d take what time they got in the library.

Well, maybe there was also that voice in his head that whispered  _ ‘so many stressed out teenagers stuck in such a tiny space together, one of them will be pushed just a little too far, and chaos is bound to ensue. Better make sure you get a piece of it Akabane.’ _ And maybe he shouldn’t be listening to it, but all the tension in the air was driving him  _ crazy _ . Like they were stuck under siege and waiting for the enemy to finally charge. 

So, it really wasn’t his fault. Everyone was on edge, the guy just happened to push him over it. Without Karma noticing. And whoops! There’s a fist in his face before either of them realized it.

To be honest, it was worth it. He’d been itching to deck the asshole for a while now anyway, the guy being one of the only people he could actually  _ justify  _ punching. Everyone else was too busy with exams to think about causing any trouble (shame).

Unfortunately, that didn’t make detention any more fun

He sighs, tugging the crumpled slip of paper from his pocket and glaring at it. _Well, time to find the detention room I guess._ _Can’t_ imagine _being late to my punishment. What an absolutely horrifying thought._

“Akabane?”

Karma blinks, looking up to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes. “Oh, hey Shiota. Didn’t school end like, ten minutes ago? Whatcha doin here?”

The other boy shifts a bit, one hand twirling a lock of hair absently, “a-ah. Nothing much- But what about you?” Karma raises an eyebrow at the quick subject change but doesn’t mention it. He shrugs, waving the little pink slip of paper. “I have a ticket for half an hour of doing nothing. Don’t suppose you could help me get out of it?”

Shiota makes a  _ why-am-I-not-surprised _ face, “figures. What did you do this time?”

“Wha- this is the first time I’ve gotten detention!”  _ this year anyway, _ Karma adds internally.

The bluenette shoots him an incredulous look, “that’s only because it’s the first time you were  _ caught. _ ”

Karma shrugs, letting a mischievous grin spread across his face, “You have no proof”

Shiota just shakes his head in resignment, “yeah I don’t.”

\----------------------------

Detention was even  _ more _ boring than Karma thought it would be

Alright, so thirty minutes of nothing hadn’t sounded  _ that _ terrible. Hell, he’s probably done that before while procrastinating on something or another. Doing nothing isn’t something he’s unfamiliar with. But be  _ told _ to do nothing and suddenly he had the urge to do  _ something _ . Funny how the human brain works. It was going to be the death of him. 

It had been approximately five minutes and forty-six seconds. There were three other people in the room, the guy he’d punched (because it’s not like  _ he’d  _ done nothing wrong either), some person Karma remembered had thrown a library book across the room in a fit of rage and nearly clocked someone else in the head ( _ that _ had been fun to watch), and a supervisor who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here and seriously needed coffee.

Karma could sympathize

Not as much with the coffee part. He could go for a carton of strawberry milk though. Maybe boba. There  _ was _ a nice cafe not too far from the school. He could grab something from there, snag a few pastries for future breakfasts. The owner had mentioned some new mocha donuts coming soon right? Maybe they were finally there. He’d been wanting to get his hands on those for a while. He  _ should _ have enough cash in his backpack for that.

_ Unfortunately, _ he glares at the clock,  _ I’ve still got twenty-three long minutes left _

\--------------

Sixty-six

There were sixty-six tiles in the ceiling, and fifty-four tiles in the floor. Eight chairs currently out, the remaining seventeen stacked in the corner. The teacher’s desk had four textbooks on the left and two textbooks and three binders on the right. There was an uncleaned spot on the chalkboard where Karma could barely make out the word “Approximate” and a half-erased area that looked like it had once been a doodle of some sort. Maybe a cartoon character. Or anime.

Oh and oddly enough, there were four black hair ties on the ceiling. Like, just dangling from the tiles. Karma had no idea how they hadn’t fallen, much less how they’d gotten  _ up  _ there, but he was somewhat tempted to throw a pencil at one to see if he could knock it down.

That probably wouldn’t be appreciated by the teacher though

He glances at the clock for what must’ve been the hundredth time in a minute. One very long minute. There’s got to be some kind of law that says time can’t move that slow.

Five minutes left.

He drops his head into his arms and resigns himself to counting the threads in his jacket sleeve.

\------------------

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Zero

And he’s out of there like a shot, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and nearly kicking the door down in his haste to leave. He settles for slamming it instead, drawing a startled yelp from someone to the left of him.

Karma paused, “Shiota?”

The bluenette was sitting against the wall next to the door with a book in his lap and a soda by his side, obviously having been there for a while. There was a small puddle where he must’ve spilled the drink in his surprise, and a bookmark dangling from the corner of his pocket. Said bookmark was quickly stabbed into the book as Shiota flushed slightly, nearly closing the book on his finger. “H-hey Akabane! Has it been half an hour already?”

Karma just stares at him blankly, “What are you doing?”

Shiota laughs nervously, stuffing the book into his backpack and stumbling to his feet before remembering the soda and bending back down to pick it up, “Uh well- I was….waiting for you?”

The redhead kept staring, “what?”

Shiota blushes harder, “Y-y’know, waiting for you. Because- because you had detention.”

Karma thinks he fried a few too many brain cells in that classroom. “Never thought you’d be one to stay at school any longer than necessary,” he manages

The other boy shrugs, a bit of tension seeping into his shoulders. ”Better than the alternative,” 

Ah. Now  _ there  _ was something he understood, as concerning as the statement managed to be. Course, there was a good chance Shiota was referring to an after-school class or something he’d rather not attend, but concerning nonetheless. 

_ Don’t jump to conclusions, Karma. _

He hums in acknowledgment as they weaved through the halls. “fair enough. I was thinking about heading to that cafe nearby. Since you’re here too, wanna come with?”

Shiota smiles, tossing the empty soda into a trash can as they passed by, “mocha donuts?”

Karma grins back, “Mocha donuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
